


情事III

by weisha030



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 21:52:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16437500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weisha030/pseuds/weisha030
Summary: 预警：蛇院哈，黑化，扭曲性爱





	情事III

“你怎么了？”进入安全领域让德拉科放松了一点，他回想自己除了拿走那份活点地图并没有得罪哈利，毕竟他也不是第一次撒谎。

“你说呢？”但是哈利的怒气却不加掩饰地朝他扑了过去，他翠绿色的眼眸因此变得更加幽深，像是一条直起身子的毒蛇，说出的话都带着逼人的气势。

“我以后不碰你的地图了！真小气！”德拉科提高声音掩盖住自己的慌乱，把那张地图甩到哈利身上，但是哈利并没有接住，随便它掉在了地上，甚至没有看上一眼，好像那只不过是张餐巾纸。

“我为什么生气？”他危险地盯着德拉科，好像如果德拉科不能给他一个满意的答案就会给他点承受不住的惩罚。

“我怎么知道！”德拉科被突然逼近的哈利吓住了，他后退，却被床给绊住，坐在了床上。

于是哈利居高临下的俯视他，这让气氛更加紧张了。

“你确定你不知道？”

德拉科张口想说什么，但是他身子突然一凉，他尖叫了一声，“哈利！你不能用这么危险的魔咒来对我的衣服！你可能会把我杀了！”

他突然就找回了脾气，“赫奇帕奇的那个小矮子就是被这个魔咒削掉了手指！”他恶狠狠地瞪着哈利，但是因为苍白的胸膛上那两点颤抖的粉色，让他看起来像像是脱掉铠甲的弱小动物在无助地挥舞自己的小爪子。

“我伤到过你吗？”哈利伸手摸上那点粉色，跪下来凑过去逼视着德拉科，德拉科不自在地偏头躲避，被强硬地捏住下巴强迫着与哈利直视，“告诉我，我为什么生气？”

德拉科想伸手推开压迫住自己的身体，但是他发现自己已经被固定住了，哈利的无声魔咒再一次突袭了他。

“我又不是故意的！”他红着眼睛为自己辩解，不敢眨眼，生怕那些因为惊恐迅速汇聚的眼泪就这么丢脸的掉落下来，“我又没有约她！”

哈利没说话，德拉科隔着眼泪看不清他的表情，只能佯装镇定地也保持不动。

“为什么骗我？”他将德拉科推到在床上，不知道什么时候，咒语已经解除了。但是德拉科被哈利用强壮的身子压倒在床上，两腿分开，没有了反抗的余地。

“我，“德拉科控制不住眨了眼睛，眼泪立刻就顺着她的脸颊滑进了两边的被子。

身下的人眼泪不停的掉，赤裸的身体因为吸气不畅染上粉色，嘴唇轻微颤抖着想要说什么，脆弱，漂亮，有些单薄的身体散发着清纯的性感气息。哈利几乎是立刻硬了。

德拉科还在想办法争辩，但是那双大手已经开始在她的身体上摸索了，乳尖猝不及防地被揪了一下，他尖叫一声软了身子，整个人陷入情欲的混沌。

他红着眼睛瞪哈利。

“想清楚了吗？“哈利伸手擦掉那些湿润，低头舔他咸湿的脸颊，吻过他轻轻闭上的眼睛，感受睫毛紧张地颤动。

“我错了。“被温柔地舔舐着，德拉科慢慢软了下来，伸手搂住哈利的肩膀，不再说话，放低姿态祈求爱抚。

他以为这件事就这么过了，然后他们会有一场火辣的性爱，但是下一秒，他的手被固定在了头上。

“你他妈又用了什么魔咒！“德拉科抬腿想踢身上的人。但是脚踝被轻松地捏住，哈利粗暴地将他的腿压在了胸前。

“痛！痛！“即使他的韧性很好，这样被压着也有些吃力了，但是手脚都被固定住，德拉科只能尖叫着表示自己不满。

“你还是没说为什么。“刚才的温柔伪装被褪下，哈利冷冷捏着手里纤细的脚踝，只用力度再大一点就能被损坏的美妙肉体，哈利有些控制不住想要粗鲁地在这具身体上留下不可磨灭的痕迹。

阴茎被握住，毫无技巧的上下撸动，带着茧的首长磨蹭着脆弱的地方，德拉科扭动着身体想要逃避，但还是在哈利的手里耻辱地硬了起来，“放手啊！唔“，在哈利冰冷的注视下，他的身体却开始发热，德拉科觉得羞耻。

哈利没理会他的挣扎，机械地撸动着手里已经渗出透明液体的柱体，看着德拉科上下起伏的胸腔，埋头狠狠咬住了跳动的乳尖。

“啊！别！别，别哈利，哈利！“德拉科痛得尖叫，像只突然被丢在岸上的鱼，弓着身子扭动着想逃脱哈利的尖牙。

像感受到德拉科的挣扎，哈利松开牙齿，开始吮吸嘴里已经硬挺起来的小东西，粗糙的舌头舔过尖端，德拉科浑身都泛起鸡皮，因为刚才的粗鲁对待，他的乳尖被咬破了，舌头舔过像是一块柔软的砂纸摩擦着他的敏感，让他在

酥麻的快感里被刺痛唤醒。

他大口大口地喘息，眼泪不受控制地往下滑，整张脸湿漉漉的，身下撸动的声音也混入粘腻的液体声，他在哈利身下全身发烫，开始迷迷糊糊地享受这些粗暴的爱抚。

但是突然，一切都停下了，德拉科眼前一片漆黑。身边也没有了声音，空气里只有他还没抚平的喘息。

“哈利？“他的手被放下了，他茫然的扭动着头，什么都看不见，他的阴茎还激动地站立着，但那双手却不见了。

“哈利？“他有些慌张，颤颤巍巍的站起来，但是他什么都看不见，不敢往前，乳头的胀痛提醒着他，刚才哈利还在舔舐着这里。

这又是什么咒语？他强迫自己冷静下来，却开始不受控制地大声喘气，他无措地开始在一片混沌的脑海里搜素，但是没有一个咒语可以解释现在的一切，哈利的声音也没有出现。

“哈利！“他带着哭腔地叫喊，恳求得到一声回复，但是没有，还是没有人回应他。

他尝试着往前走了几步，但是立刻被绊倒，“咚“，膝盖跪在地上，发出一声钝响，德拉科倒吸一口凉气，痛得跌倒地上，他抱住自己的膝盖，蜷缩起来。

“我错了，哈利，“他控制不住地哀求起来，”我不该骗你的哈利，“他抽噎着不知道该向哪里道歉，”我，我不是故意的，“他哭得说不出话，狠狠擦着眼睛，“害怕你生气，”他委屈地道歉，整个人喘得说不出话，可怜得像是个被遗  
弃的幼崽，跌跌撞撞地寻找一个怀抱，“我只是害怕你生气。”他哭着想要被原谅。

他抽泣得喘不过气来，不知道在黑暗里颤抖了多久，才终于被抱进怀里，哈利的气息立刻包裹住他，德拉科匆忙伸出手环住哈利的脖子，将自己紧紧地塞进哈利的怀里，哈利的衣领马上被那些泪水打湿了，怀里的男孩儿颤抖着流眼泪，却不敢发出声音。

“我原谅你了。“哈利伸手拍拍德拉科的背，像抱着一个婴儿，他将德拉科整个抱进怀里，坐回床上，”只要你不再骗我，“他贴近德拉科的耳朵，低声地说道，”我永远不会像你爸爸那样丢下你。“那是蛊惑着人走向地狱的声音，  
但是德拉科像是终于在地狱抓住了那束蛛丝，他死死地抱住哈利，”我永远不会骗你，我用生命发誓“他恳求哈利将他拉离地狱。

“睁眼。“

德拉科睁开眼，看着眼前的哈利，整个人还在被抛弃的惶恐中颤抖着，他把自己缩在哈利的怀里，即使是这个人在刚才将他遗弃。

哈利的阴茎硬挺着隔着裤子顶在他的屁股上。

“哈利，给我。“他蹭着身下的东西，”插进来。“他颤抖着手去扯自己的裤子，急迫地想要一场性爱。

哈利看着身上的男孩儿极其吃力地褪下自己的裤子后拉下他的裤链，将他的阴茎从内裤离释放出来。

“哈利”他恳求地望着哈利，希望得到一个润滑咒，他没办法施用无杖魔法。

他的下体变得湿润起来，后穴变得柔软等待着被侵犯，插入。

德拉科直起身子，一只手握着哈利粗长的阴茎，有些害怕，但是又坚持地将自己的身体往上面放。

龟头卡进小穴的时候他发着抖不敢往下坐，哈利挺跨塞进一小节吓得他想逃跑，但是他又立刻克制住自己，缓缓地坐下。等终于吃下整根阴茎的时候他的后穴已经快被撑裂了，他带着哭腔地恳求，“哈利，太大了。”

但是他显然还没有完全了解床上的暗号，带着哭腔的哀求，柔软的后穴，苍白的留下指印的身体，他全身散发着性爱的味道，他像个等待着被鞭挞的婊子，坐在男人的阴茎上却渴求得到怜悯。

他理应被粗暴对待。哈利终于放弃了象征理智的那点自持，开始疯狂地冲撞着怀里的身体，在德拉科高高低低的尖叫声中一次次地插到最里，狠狠地擦过那处敏感点。

德拉科尖叫着，但是却没有逃跑，在痛苦和快乐中紧紧抓住哈利的手臂，被插得往上颠动，又因为重力落回那根阴茎上，他张着嘴仰头，露出脆弱的脖颈，被哈利用牙齿啃噬留下标记，像是交媾的野兽被狠狠侵占着。

他的哭声被抽插打断，却发自本能地摇摆着屁股配合哈利的冲撞，他一直无法止住自己的眼泪，整个人湿漉漉地被侵犯，小穴因为抽泣一下又一下地咬着体内的阴茎，给哈利带来无上的快感。

 

哈利无法控制地在德拉科的身体上留下自己的印迹，脖颈上的红痕，腰部的淤青，他在苍白的胸膛上啃噬舔咬，将两颗乳头吸得又红又肿。

他失去控制地疯狂侵占着怀里的身体，在德拉科的体内感受着自己，耳边全是德拉科承受不住的哭泣，但是那两只软软的手臂却紧紧地环绕着他的脖子，不愿意放开，他在疯狂中被德拉科的依赖取悦，得到满足。

当他终在德拉科体内射出一股股白灼的时候，德拉科已经打着哆嗦昏过去了，但还是坚持缩在他的怀里，小穴一缩一缩地吞下他的东西，挽留着他，不让他离开。

 

哈利看着德拉科原本白皙的身体被他搞得一团糟，才开始有些后悔，这是他所拥有的身体，他不应该想要伤害他。他的阴茎软下来，滑出德拉科的体内，那张小嘴被操得泛红他射进去的东西从无法闭合的小穴里流出来，让闭着眼睛的金发男孩儿显得更加可怜淫靡。

 

“你永远都不能骗我，也永远不能离开我。”哈利看着德拉科手腕上浮现出的咒语，轻轻笑了。


End file.
